


you have come of age with our young nation

by dyve_the_author



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dream Smp, Ghostbur, POV Third Person, dreamon hunters fundy and tubbo, heh fundy has daddy issues, takes place after the war of manburg and pogtopia, wilbur resurrection???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27651128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyve_the_author/pseuds/dyve_the_author
Summary: after some time, fundy is finally ready to resurrect his father back from the dead. with the help of his fellow dreamon hunter, tubbo, his dad will be back in no time.(lowercase intended)
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 3
Kudos: 80





	you have come of age with our young nation

**Author's Note:**

> the phrase being repeated is just “ as the sun sets, so does this form. i shall return to the state i was before. i wish to be deceased no more!” but in dutch.

“are you ready?” tubbo asks, clear as the night sky. fundy nods, eager to get this over with. he’d been waiting for days for tubbo to finally be available for wilbur’s resurrection. after his recent presidency, tubbo had been busy with fixing up l’manburg and bringing it back to it’s original glory. fundy turned to wilbur, waiting for a response. his dad almost seemed lost in thought. the moment the two of them had been waiting for and yet he couldn’t say a word.

“it’s okay if you’re concerned about how this works, but just trust tubbo. the kid knows what he’s doing.” fundy tries his best to comfort the still ghost. wilbur relaxes and nods, “i’m ready.” tubbo has wilbur hold l’manburg’s declaration of independence as he repeats the phrase “ _als de zon ondergaat, zo ook deze vorm. ik zal terugkeren naar de staat die ik eerder was. ik wens niet meer dood te zijn!_ ” wilbur slowly starts to repeat the phrase after him once he gets the hang of the pronunciation. 

fundy watches in hope and desperation for wilbur’s return. the process is going as planned. suddenly, a blinding light surrounds the area. wilbur ascends with the l’manburg declaration in hand as the area that once held the manburg festival lights up. fundy shuts his eyes tightly to save his sight. tubbo does the same but continues chanting the phrase. the area slowly gets dimmer as fundy and tubbo slowly start to open their eyes again. a light thud indicates that wilbur is back in his physical form, and is stood in the grass. 

“oh my god.” wilbur breathes. fundy’s smile grows. he runs over to wilbur and hugs him. “jeez fundy, did you really miss me that much?” he teases. “dad holy shit! you’re alive!” he exclaims. he buries his head between wilbur’s extended arms and his chest. “are you alright?” he asks. fundy ignores wilbur’s concerns and continues to live in the moment. “wait.” wilbur stops for a second. “did you just call me dad?” wilbur asks, smiling. fundy nods again, too speechless and grateful to speak. “i mean, i know it was all fun and games, but i didn’t think you took it seriously.” wilbur chuckles. wait, what did wilbur just say? fundy stops for a moment and takes a step back, removing himself from the hug. 

“no.” he gasps. wilbur tilts his head in confusion. his curly brown locks follow the motion. “what?” fundy recoils and clutches his head. his eyes widen in fear at the realization. “no no no no no. this wasn’t supposed to happen!” he shouts. wilbur takes a step back and looks at tubbo. tubbo looks on at them in sorrow. he’s done what he could, but what did he do wrong?

“what’s wrong fundy?” wilbur attempts to comfort the fox in front of him. “you,” fundy stumbles around his words. he’s grasping on something to say. he can’t find anything to hold on to. any words that would support how he feels seems to have vanished into thin air. once he regains strength, he quickly stands up. “you we’re supposed to remember me! i was supposed to be happy! my one chance to redeem myself and be a better son just went down the fucking drain!” he exclaims. tubbo, feeling guilty, decides to take the initiative and try to settle them down. 

“hey hey it’s alright! i’ll figure this out. at least wilbur has a body now right?” tubbo attempts to smile but both the fox and the other british male can see right through it. they know he’s scared. they know he feels guilt. they know he did nothing wrong. tubbo sighs and trudges up to fundy.

“i-i’m so sorry fundy. it’s all my fault. i must’ve read the ritual wrong. maybe it was the wrong phrase. or maybe it was the wrong time and place. whatever it is, i-i’ll figure it out. don’t worry about it alright? just hang in there for a bit.” he’s shaking. tubbo is shaking. the melancholic atmosphere is _nothing_ compared to the absolute guilt and disappointment tubbo feels. the boy in green tries his hardest not to cry. to not break down in the middle of the field. fundy stiffens, breathless. so much went wrong. so much crumbled. so much went to waste. all in the span of a few goddamn minutes. the fox senses tubbo’s fear and gently places a hand (paw?) on his shoulder. 

“it’s not your fault tubbo. anything that’s happened today wasn’t because of you. it’s all because of me. all because i was selfish enough to attempt to cheat god and bring my dad back from the dead.” fundy was never really good at comforting others. it was usually others who were there for him. “it’s my fault for being such a fucking idiot.” those are his final words. wilbur gazes into the fox’s eyes. they’re sorrowful and filled with loss. the kind of loss that doesn’t go away. the kind of loss that happens twice. 

wilbur really wishes there was a way he could help. he knows that there’s something missing about this situation. like a huge chunk of a puzzle piece that’s missing from the rest. the piece can’t be found, however. the piece remains lost and forgotten ever since the puzzle was brought back out of the box. no matter how hard and how long wilbur tries to find this piece, he can’t. it’s lost in his memory since he was killed on that fateful day. he can’t remember whatever it is fundy and tubbo are referring to. all he knows is that it has to deal with fundy, and it’s apparently a huge part of his life. 

it’s been weeks since wilbur’s resurrection and the man almost seems like he’s back to normal. fundy still feels the pain from his own father not remembering the part he played, and he’s trying to figure that all out now. tubbo was available again so fundy took this chance to do some research about resurrection with him. so far, it wasn’t going to well. fundy couldn’t find anything that differed from what they did for wilbur’s resurrection and it disappointed him immensely. why couldn’t he find anything? was it really that hard to explain why his own dad couldn’t remember who he was after being brought back to life? 

“hey, uh, i found something.” tubbo spoke up. fundy lights up and rushes towards the british teenager. “what is it?” he asks. “you’re not going to like it.” the shorter boy sighs. fundy deflates, “why? what’s it say?” “apparently that’s supposed to happen.” “what?” “forgetting someone’s family member is a common thing that happens, especially after being resurrected.” tubbo explains. fundy sighs in disappointment. “once someone dies, the most painful and mentally damaging memories go with them. i’m guessing your childhood and your betrayal went with him once he was killed.” he continues. fundy crumbles. he collapses on the floor and breaks down. hot tears run down both sides of his face, droplets of tears flowing like waterfalls. he can’t take this revelation. tubbo quickly crouches on the ground beside him. 

“it’s okay fundy. it was supposed to happen. i know it doesn’t help, but at least we did it correctly. i mean, hey, you can make new memories now. right?” the brit hugs the fox, crying silently along with him. fundy hugs him back as he lets out his anguish and sorrow take over. 

**Author's Note:**

> not what you were expecting huh? well i wanted to write something based on the idea that wilbur couldn’t remember fundy being his son after his death cause 2 am thoughts yknow? anyways, hope you enjoyed the story and be prepared to see more dream smp fics cause i got into it a month ago.


End file.
